Those Darn Alien Spores: John and Teyla
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: An epilogue to Porthos1013's story, with permission of course, shows what happened to John and Teyla... during that day where everything went kinda weird.


_A/N: Okay... all credit for this story should really go to Porthos1013... this story is merely an added addition to a small bit of dialog for Sheppard and Teyla... which I couldn't resist a little bit of a fic from it. So read 'Those Darn Alien Spores' First... trust me... you won't regret it. Here's a link. __http/ enjoy this way too much._ John Sheppard thought to himself as he braced himself for Teyla's next attack. She faked with her left stick and then brought her right one crashing down. John barely managed to parry in time. He was drenched in sweat and sore... but the thought of Teyla sweating was enough to make it all worthwhile. And she was.

Two hours of practice even made her sweat, and he had to admit he found it extremely attractive. He carefully buried that thought, focusing on trying to stay on his feet for the next round of attack and defense. She waited for him to make his move and he did. He didn't expect to be whirled into the wall and then held there by Teyla.

She wasn't much for pinning someone... even though her leg pushing against his... felt more sexual than actually for the combat. Then he swore he caught a feral grin in Teyla's eyes, then he swore he was having a deja vu encounter because she dropped her staves to the floor, but instead of releasing him she pushed herself closer to him.

"Uhhh... Teyla?" He said, somewhat unclear as to what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

Her reply was to shift her arms from pinning him against the wall to around his neck, and then to latch onto his mouth with her own. He stood dumbfounded for a moment before returning the kiss... his arms moving from his sides to around her waist.

Teyla moaned in his mouth and John was immediately brought back to reality. He shook his head, hoping he'd wake up. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd had some kind of steamy dream about Teyla. He just tried not to day dream about it, unsuccessfully most of the time.

Yet when he looked back down, Teyla was still staring up at him, trying to get back at his mouth, and damn he leg was shattering his concentration. He gently brought one arm up to his radio ear piece.

"Uh, Beckett." Sheppard muttered tentatively. "You busy?"

"Aye, a wee bit." Carson's barely composed voice replied. "But tell me your problem and I'll see what I can do for ye, son."

John cleared his throat. "Well, uh, it's not actually _my_ problem, it's about Teyla." He heard Carson sigh. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself, but proceeded with telling Carson the whole story. "We were sparring in the gym, and she sort of, well…Let's just say I was having flashbacks to the bug incident. I don't suppose there's any chance she might have been exposed to the retrovirus, is there?"

"No, I donnae think there's much chance of that, Colonel," Came Carson's answer after a short break. Teyla was still completely stuck to him and John was finding it more and more difficult to stay focused.

"Really?" Her hands eventually strayed to his rear, just as he tried to respond to Carson. "Good!" John couldn't keep the thrill from his voice, he was sure that was gonna feed the rumor mill for months.

"Colonel," Carson continued, John desperately tried to get his mind off of Teyla as she began nibbling at his neck, "I think I should warn you, there seems to be some sort of contagion affecting the women of the city. Is Teyla displaying any sort of…erratic behavior?" John could tell Carson was trying to be discreet.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Teyla's incessant movements caused him to have to pause briefly. "So, you think this virus or the alien spores or whatever could be affecting their judgment?" Teyla shifted her hand around to his chest, but under his shirt, still trying to get at his mouth. "Maybe making them behave irrationally?" John asked, trying to mask the sudden disappointment. Then Teyla moved down his pants and John had to latch onto the wall to keep from jumping half-way up to the ceiling. _Cold showers, think cold shower John!_

"Aye," Carson squeaked, "I'd say there's a fair chance." _Cadman must be affected the same way. _John felt a momentary burst of arousal as he contemplated just letting it happen.

"I promise you, Dr. Beckett," Teyla said suddenly, placing her mouth near the microphone for the ear piece, "my judgment is most assuredly my own." Her hands had moved on and he was beyond playing with this.

"Good enough for me!" John replied, ripping the ear piece from his ear and then spinning Teyla around so that she was against the wall. Dream or not, he'd always indulged his fantasy. This time... his fantasy was indulging him.

He couldn't resist any longer, Teyla's ministrations had pretty much drained him of resistance. He pressed himself against her. "This is what you want?" He asked, his voice breathless with desire and longing.

"Without a doubt." Teyla replied, latching onto his mouth with hers again.

John returned the gesture, trying to figure out how to get rid of Telya's skirt while mentally locking the door to the gym with his mind. _Thank god for the ancient gene. _John replied, finally finding the clip that held it in place. Teyla was busy fumbling with his wind pants.

_If this is a dream... _John thought to himself. _...then I never want to wake up._

XXX

Hours later, they were still at it, though arguably some of the sexual rush should've worn off... they were still both aroused and active. John currently was on bottom, when he radio started making noise.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Carson's voice said from the tiny speaker.

John reached over to get it, he was stopped by Teyla, who glanced at it for a second.

"Colonel Sheppard come in please?" There was a slight trace of worry in his voice.

Teyla picked the radio up, grinning at him like an animal that had captured her prey. "Colonel Sheppard is…indisposed at the moment."

John took that moment to pull her back down upon him, the mouth's meeting for a fiery kiss. "Oh!" Teyla managed to get out before dropping the radio to the floor, not even severing the connection.

John rolled her over on her back, shifting positions so that he was now on top.

"Again, John? Do you not wish to rest?" Teyla said, her voice breathless as she stared up at him.

John answered without words and all Teyla could do was moan. Neither of them noticed the click as the radio connection was severed.

XXX

The next morning, John found himself feeling really awkward. He was still having dreams about the afternoon in the gym. The effects had all completely dissipated, though he and Teyla were some of the last to be reached with the antidote, and it had taken John several hours before he'd unsealed the gym.

Just enough time to get himself and Teyla dressed again, even though their was nothing he could do to stop Carson's team from pretty much seeing him and Teyla making out near the window of the gym.

There was more than enough gossip going around, supposedly Elizabeth and McKay had been all over each other, along with Ronon and one of the Asian scientists McKay worked with. He'd also heard rumors of what Kavanaugh had done to Radek, of course there were also rumors that Drs. Brown and Heightmeyer had gotten into a fight over Radek too.

John bumped into Teyla on the way up the hall from his quarters.

"Colonel." She said, nodding politely.

"So uhh... yesterday." John said, not mincing words. It was hard enough having dreams of his personal fantasy with her, he needed to know if there was anything there, or if it had just been the spores.

"It was an experience." Teyla said slyly.

"A good one? One you wouldn't mind repeating?" John said, throwing caution to the wind.

Teyla glanced around, then dragged him back into her quarters.

_Alien spores are a good thing._


End file.
